Under the Yum Yum Tree
by TDCSI
Summary: Set after Sara's abduction by the miniature killer. Terri Miller is called in and she's oblivious to Grissom and Sara's relationship, and attempts to rekindle what could have been. A challenge put upon me by thegreatbluespoon. Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: Dear God, thank you for letting me borrow these extraordinary characters to write about. And thank you for my sick and twisted brain that you have placed within my skull. Without that, I could not write such stories.

A/N: This was an in-house challenge placed upon me from thegreatbluespoon, she's good at concocting God knows what, from God knows where, but this is to ease her slump she's currently sitting in right now. Thursday will be here before you know it, and we can tear the Texas panhandle apart. Prepare for 'the end of ze world'. (Check it out on YouTube if you want a good chuckle)

Thanks to Kakidoll for the speedy beta delivery service. The movie mentioned within, is 'Under the Yum Yum Tree' starring Jack Lemmon and made in 1963. I've never seen it, but according to thespoon, it's the shit.

* * *

Under the Yum Yum Tree

Man how time flies.

It was her first week back at the lab after being trapped in the desert. She had spent nearly a week in the hospital, then two months at home. Grissom waited on her hand and foot for the first week. After that, the last thing she wanted was to be babied. Sara had demanded that he return to the lab, that she would be fine on her own. Reluctantly, he agreed. She wanted his attention to be focused on 'other' areas.

Every morning when he came home, she tried to seduce him, and each time he came up with some excuse to avoid sex. When she brought up the idea of returning to work, he fought her on that front as well. But like always, in the end she won out, and as she suspected, Grissom shadowed her every move.

So when a case came up where they were left with nothing but bones, Grissom called in his favorite forensic anthropologist, and Sara was less than thrilled. But Terri Miller did help them in uncovering the identity of the woman, and because of her help, they were able to put the killer behind bars. This was normally where Terri bid her farewell and flew away for another few years. But not this time.

Sara, Catherine, and Grissom were enjoying small talk in the break room when 'she' waltzed in.

"Hey."

Sara and Catherine just looked up; Grissom was the only one who replied verbally.

"Hi Terri."

She sat down like she belonged there. Sara just rolled her eyes; Catherine tried to hide her smile as Terri struck up a conversation with Grissom.

"So, do you have plans for breakfast?"

"Umm…" Grissom looked to Sara. She raised her head slightly out of the paper she was reading to glare at him. His eyes moved to Catherine, her eyes grew slightly larger as she turned to look at Sara's expression.

Terri was trying to gage what Grissom was doing, so she decided to give him more incentive. "I've had some very interesting scenes that I would like to share with you, and I thought maybe we could chat over breakfast."

Once again Grissom's eyes moved amongst the three women, mostly back and forth between Sara and Terri.

"Oh come on Gil, I've got so much to share…unless you have other plans."

"Umm…I guess I don't really have 'plans', and I would love to hear your stories from afar."

She never gave him a second chance. "Good, I'll meet you at the diner across the street in say what…an hour?"

Grissom gave her a half smile as she stood and headed out.

They all watched her leave, but the minute Grissom turned to look back at Catherine and Sara, she roughly folded up her paper, stood, and stormed out. Catherine was right behind her.

"Sara, come on, Sara." Grissom called out to her as she proceeded to leave. The only thing he could do was watch her sway her hips excessively as she headed for home. He wanted nothing more than to follow that ass home and right into bed. On the other hand, he was always down for hearing good forensic stories.

She was waiting in a booth when, in exactly one hour, he walked in. Grissom smiled and sat down across from her.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"Well, I enjoy hearing your stories."

The waitress brought them each a cup of coffee and took their order. Terri began telling him about a case that occurred in the Carolinas. Grissom listened intently as she spoke. As their food arrived, Terri finished her story.

"So, how have you been Gil? I heard about what happened to Sara a few months back."

His hand stopped inches from his mouth. "Where did you hear about that?"

"Through the grapevine. I'm glad to see she's alright. I can only imagine the emotional trauma she must have gone through."

Grissom continued to stare at her when he felt something moving on his leg. He paused before realizing it was her foot. "Terri, what are you doing?"

She smiled, "I thought maybe we could try to rekindle what we used to have. You know, give us a try."

Grissom placed his fork down and his napkin followed. "Terri…look… I'm in a relationship with someone."

"Oh." She suddenly felt her face flush with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"I'm flattered; you're a great friend Terri, and a wonderful scientist. And I'm sure several years ago there might have been a chance for an us, but I'm in love with a wonderful woman."

"I'm happy for you. Really, I am." She tossed some money on the table and left.

Grissom continued to stare ahead as he thought about the woman he loved. She was upset with him and waiting at home. He placed some money on the table and headed home to show that woman just how much he did love her.

The door was locked, no surprise there. She always locked the door before going to bed, whether he was there or not. He walked into the house and, low and behold, Sara wasn't asleep at all. He could hear the TV on in the bedroom. They rarely watched TV, but when they did, it was in the bedroom where they were comfortable and could fall asleep once their bodies had run out of energy.

Grissom casually entered. Sara was sitting up against the headboard already dressed for bed with Bruno curled into her side as she was watching a movie. The dog looked up when he entered; Sara never even blinked an eye.

"How was your breakfast?" She coldly asked.

He stopped his progress into the bathroom, looked over his shoulder and said, "It wasn't what I was expecting." He hesitated and proceeded to clean up for bed. Once he had showered and brushed his teeth, Grissom was expecting to have a chance to explain before Sara could fly off the handle. He opted for a casual conversation before getting into his breakfast with Terri.

Emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders and pajama bottoms on, he glanced at the TV to see what she was watching. "Good movie, 'Under the Yum Yum Tree'."

Sara turned to give him a look that was more than enough to tell she was beyond upset. She was pissed. "I thought it was appropriate."

Grissom pursed his lips knowing just exactly what she was getting at. Well, at least she didn't just fly of the handle. "Sara look…" oops, spoke too soon.

"No you look…" The dog wasted no time at Sara's voice; he was off the bed and down the hall in a matter of seconds. "I can't believe you didn't see what that woman was planning. Are you really that dense Gil? Catherine saw it, I saw it, but you were blinded by the blonde science"

"This is such bull-shit Sara. Terri asked me to breakfast as a friend. She had no idea we are involved with each other." Grissom's voice rose to match hers as he defended himself.

"Had? So you told her?"

"I didn't tell her it was you, but I did tell her that I was in a relationship."

Sara moved to sit on her knees and face him. "If she asked you to breakfast as a friend then why did you have to tell her? Did she pull the ol' 'run her foot up your leg' or something?"

He pursed his lips and didn't mutter a word.

Sara grinned. "She did, didn't she? She wanted a roll in the hay with you. So she asks you to breakfast with the promise of forensic stories from afar, and of course you agreed. Then the second part of her plan is to seduce you, and for which I'm sure you were suddenly dumbfounded over. Am I anywhere close, Gil…huh?"

Grissom narrowed his eyes at her, his hands clutching the towel, his knuckles turning white with rage. "What do you want from me? For Christ's sake Sara, a few months ago you were nearly taken from me. I tried to help you recover, but all you did was push me away. Then, when you finally got better, both physically and emotionally, you try to seduce me. Did you ever think that maybe emotionally, I wasn't ready? That every time I saw your scar it was a painful reminder that I almost lost you."

"But you didn't, I'm right here, healthy and I have been trying to get you to move forward, 'cause God knows I have. But nooo, you go frolicking off with the ex-girlfriend for breakfast, with a game of footsie on the side."

Grissom released a groan and moved around to the foot of the bed, trying to think of a retaliating remark. He paused to glance at the TV. "I feel like Jack Lemmon; beautiful woman all around me, but the only one I want is you. How come suddenly you can't see that?" He turned to face her.

She didn't know what to say or how to respond. She sat back on her heels in the middle of the large bed and sighed, turning her head breaking eye contact with him.

Grissom watched her and continued. "She did want to start a relationship with me. That's when I told her I was happily involved with a beautiful woman."

Sara glared back up at him, her anger flaring briefly. "So why won't you make love to me anymore?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that what this is about? You're pissed off more because we haven't had sex since you were nearly killed."

Now her anger was returning; he had called her bluff. She knew the face she was making would give her away; he was the poker player, not her.

And he read her loud and clear. "It is. This isn't about Terri at all; maybe she just added a little fuel to the fire."

"Try like a fifty-five gallon drum." Sara returned to her knees and moved closer to him. She wasn't going to let him play his ace just yet with his little 'I love you's'. "Do you know what it feels like, I'm trying desperately to get your attention every day, and all she has to do is walk in a room and sit down and she has your undivided attention?"

"I just didn't think you were ready." His eyes narrowed a little more. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, and she was succeeding. The evidence doesn't lie, and with only wearing pajama pants, the evidence was clear.

She inched closer to him. Her was voice low and seductive. "I can take anything you dish out."

That was all it took. Grissom's left hand flew out to take her left arm. He spun her off the bed only to catch her and replace her roughly down on her stomach, pinning her with his large, agitated, yet excited frame.

Sara turned her head to prevent suffocating in the comforter. Her left arm was trapped under his, and her right arm was pinned between their bodies. Oh God how she was suddenly turned on. Her pulse rose as every nerve in her body was turned up to a heightened state of alert.

He pushed back her hair exposing her neck. Gently he began to kiss her. His lips felt like fire; every light touch burned her skin, leaving it aching for more.

"So, you think that you can take anything I dish out, huh?" The lust that dripped from his lips and settled in her ears caused an involuntary squeeze to her thighs as the pressure began to build between her legs.

Sara managed a few short nods. Words wouldn't come.

"Before I 'dish' anything out, I'm going to preemptively apologize if I hurt you. Do you still want to continue?"

She hesitated as her brain went into overdrive. He was going to go all primitive on her, takeing what he wanted, and in return, she would get what she wanted. It was win-win, how could she not agree. Sara released the breath she had been holding and gave him another nod.

He wasn't satisfied with that. "Yes or no Sara, do you want to continue?"

"Yes." She managed to squeak it out with a short breath.

His body was heavy, but not crushing her to the point where she was unable to breathe; it was her arousal that was causing her breaths to become short. She could feel his breath on her neck as he began to kiss her once again. The heat from his wet kisses was getting to her, and she released a moan. Grissom smiled against her neck, he was obviously pleased with her response to him.

He stood up, leaving her on the bed and roughly pulled her top over her head and tossed it aside. She heard him sigh and began to feel him kiss his way across her shoulders and down her spine. It was all she could do to remain still. Her body was trying to squirm with the pleasure he was enticing her with.

As he reached her waistline, Sara felt him smile and take a deep breath through his nose. "God you smell like heaven." He then took a hold of her pants and pulled them down exposing her rounded ass. Once he pulled her pajamas free from her feet, Grissom laid himself back over her, his arousal pressing into her like steel, as he began to suck on her neck.

It was all too much. She let another moan escape in a failed attempt to release the intense pressure that was constantly building. He knew she wanted him to relive that pressure, and the longer he drew it out, the more pleased he was. It was his turn to torture her. Sara tried to push herself up and into his groin harder. Now it was his turn to groan.

"Patience." He lifted himself up just enough to roll her over. He kept her legs closed and trapped between his. Sara struggled to open her legs and get him between them. "Not yet." Grissom increased the hold his legs had, and when she attempted to use her hands, his were quicker and pinned them above her head. "Play nice or I'll tie you up."

"God I want you. Please, Gil."

Grissom responded by leaning over and taking a taunt nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard and Sara bucked under him with what little room there was between their bodies. Her hips tried to move, all she needed was one touch and she was a goner, but he left her hanging on edge. His mouth released her, and ran his tongue across her chest until he reached the other peak. With a slurp, it disappeared in his mouth.

She watched him as took in as much of her breast that he could. But watching only made the pressure grow. "Stop, please…" She huffed. Her chest was heaving and every pore on her body was dripping with desire and need.

Grissom never stopped. How, she'll never know, but he held both of her wrists with one hand and somehow managed to pull down his pants with the other. The moment he released her legs to do so, they sprung open and he took full advantage of the situation. In one swift movement, he sheathed himself in her.

"Ohhh…" The air was forced from her lungs, and she bit down on her bottom lip as he began thrusting.

His mouth was still attached as his hips attacked her. Grissom's free arm scooped up her leg and put it over his shoulder as he pushed himself in deeper.

Sara's eyes squeezed shut, her whole body felt as if it was about to explode. With his standing on the floor, he had much more leverage than if he was lying on top of her. His thrusts were powerful, pushing her up the mattress, but with her hands trapped under his, it only allowed for her to slide so far. She was confused, not knowing what was pain and what was pleasure. Sara forced her eyes open, only to see Grissom looking right back at her.

His nostrils flaring, his teeth gritting, every tendon in his neck stood out as the beads of sweat formed on his brow to fall upon her chest. The once baby blue eyes were now the color of the ocean during a storm. He continued to thrust as hard as he could into her while staring into her lust flooded eyes.

The pressure kept growing as she watched him watching her as he took what he wanted. She continued to keep a hold on her lower lip as Grissom opened his mouth letting a deep guttural moan escape. And just when she thought he was at his peak, he pushed harder and faster. Sara threw her head back and released a moan that echoed throughout the room. Her eyes slammed shut as she came, the bright lights that flashed behind her eyelids were magnificent. She heard Grissom practically scream her name as his body became rigid and she felt him come inside her. After that, nothing.

She felt warm. It was that same kind of warm feeling you get when your body is freezing and you just step into a steaming shower. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want the dream to end, but then she felt something touch her. Reluctantly, she forced one eye open.

Grissom was sitting next to her, her wrist in his hand as his eyes counted the seconds passing on his watch. He saw her eyelid open slightly. "Sara. Honey, how are you feeling?"

She took in a deep breath and released it with her response. "Mmm."

He smiled back. "That sounds positive."

Sara opened both of her eyes and felt the sudden discomfort in her hips. "Ow."

"What?" He moved over her, trying to gauge her pain and where it was coming from.

"Was it a dream?" She rolled over and extended her arms to him.

Grissom leaned forward, allowing himself to fall into her embrace. He stretched out beside her in the bed and kissed her forehead. "It wasn't a dream."

Sara snuggled herself closer to him, closing her eyes. "Well dream or no dream, it was yummy."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. As I was writing it, I was commenting to myself of how much my writing has improved since I first started. Practice makes perfect, right? Leave a little review if you want, but I understand that after reading something like that, a review is the last thing on your mind. ;) 

TDCSI


End file.
